


later in the night

by nezstorm



Series: quarantine prompts [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Stiles Stilinski, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “The skirt is supposed to be this short,” Stiles says defensively and barely resists stomping their foot like a child, or pulling the hem of the skirt in question lower. Though nothing could stop the pout.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: quarantine prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687684
Comments: 19
Kudos: 230





	later in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeelingsDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingsDusk/gifts).

> did my best with the pronouns, but gimme a shout if i missed smth!

“The skirt is supposed to be this short,” Stiles says defensively and barely resists stomping their foot like a child, or pulling the hem of the skirt in question lower. Though nothing could stop the pout.

When they first tried the skirt on, at Kira’s and Erica’s insistence, they were skeptical about it, but the reflection in the dressing room mirror looked hot and sexy and Stiles _ liked that _ . The girls did as well, going by the wolf whistles from  _ both _ of them. 

But now, with Peter having spent the last few minutes just  _ staring _ at Stiles, it’s making them second-guess themselves and the whole outfit. The black pleated skirt reaching only their mid-thigh, the comfy pink sweater, the white trainers, the pastel pink clutch bag, the bare legs. 

“I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid,” they say a little louder, feeling their hackles rise even as their eyes threaten to water.

That finally breaks through to Peter.

“Darling, I haven’t even said anything.”

“Exactly! You’ve been staring and it makes me nervous,” they say, then add, a little more subdued, but honest since they promised to always tell Peter the truth when it came to  _ this _ , “It makes me feel insecure, too.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Peter says, soft and finally understanding. He closes the gap between then and pulls Stiles into a hug, tucking their face against his neck.

“Don’t you like the skirt?” Stiles asks and only hates it a little bit that their voice comes out so small. They’re allowed to be vulnerable with Peter, but it’s still a difficult thing to do. 

“Baby, I  _ love _ the skirt and I think you look downright edible in it which is exactly why it had me speechless,” Peter tells them then slowly brakes their hug, but only after pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of Stiles’ mouth. He holds Stiles’ at arm’s length and gives them a thorough once-over, his gaze so heated they can feel their face burn, “You know I adore your legs, but the skirt makes them look even longer than usual and it has me thinking about doing all sorts of improper things to you.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asks, shyly, looking at Peter from beneath their lashes, and it must really be doing things to Peter, the way Stiles looks because a second later they’re pulled into a heated kiss.

“Of course,” Peter confirms, his voice colored with enough of a growl that Stiles feels another kind of heat stir, “which will make getting through our dinner date all the more interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't edit these. this is for fun. if you're going to leave a comment ONLY because you saw a typo and have nothing nice to say about the story - close the tab.
> 
> the story is finished unless stated otherwise. i write short stories, that's just the way it is.


End file.
